Moving On and Morphing On
by Kimberly2
Summary: Phoebe moves on after Cole while the sisters deal with a warlock...who they can't see!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
The middle Halliwell sister, Phoebe, sat in her room thinking. Her older sister, Piper and Piper's husband, Leo, had gone out to dinner which was something they rarely had a chance to do. Things had been better between them since they discovered Piper was pregnant. They tried even harder to be together more often. Phoebe thought it was sweet. Her younger sister, Paige, had a date at Piper's club, P3. Phoebe smiled a bit at the irony of it. She was known as the young, carefree one. But that had all changed when Cole had come into her life. He was different than other men. She truly loved him. More than anything. Ever. She had thought and thought about Cole and had decided to move on. It's true he was, technically, still alive, but the police didn't know that. They thought she was widowed and so had she, for a while at least. She knew Cole was going to fight to stay with her, but she knew that it wasn't enough. How could she be seen with someone who was presumed dead? It was the best thing she could do and she knew it. She also knew she wasn't ready to date quite yet, so here she was on a Friday night. She decided to change into some pajamas and just hang out around the manor for the night, which was something she had been doing a lot, but it gave her time to think. She had stripped down to her undergarments when she noticed something. She walked over to her dresser and picked up the ring. She frowned at it. It was her engagement ring and next to it sat her wedding band. She picked them both up and looked in her first dresser drawer. She pulled it out and found a small shoebox. She took the box out and set it atop her dresser. She then opened it and glanced in it for a moment. There were photos, ticket stubs and other things she had been collecting since she had first thought that Cole was "the one". She dropped the rings in there, closed the box and put it back in her dresser drawer. She then turned to go to her closet when she noticed someone watching her from the house next door. "Oooohh...oh my God," she said, covering herself. She ducked below the window, then crawled over to her closet. She stood up, out of his view and put on some comfortable shorts and a halter top that had a revealing neckline. She ran out of her room, down the stairs and out the door into the warm summer night. She walked briskly over to the man's house and pounded on the door. He answered the door and stared for a minute, then snapped out of it. "Hey," he said, resting an arm on the doorway. "Hey," Phoebe answered back sharply. "Enjoy the little show?" "Sorry," he said, blushing a bit. "I'm really not like that...I was just kinda caught up for a minute...," he said, his mood shifting to shyness. "Caught up," Phoebe stated, obviously annoyed. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" "It means you're beautiful," he said, then blushed more. Phoebe could tell he wasn't normally like this. "I don't know why I just said that...," he added, shaking his head a bit. His face was still flushed. "Thanks...I think," Phoebe said, still weirded-out about the whole peeping thing. "I didn't think anyone lived here?" She asked. It was more of a statement, but she said it as a question. "Yeah, I just moved in here yesterday. My name, by the way, is Logan," he said and smiled a bit. He extended his hand, waiting for her to shake it. "I'm Phoebe," she said, accepting and shaking his hand. "So, would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?" He gestured his hand inside. "I still have a lot packed up, so there isn't much to show, but the kitchen is set up. You seem like an interesting girl, Phoebe. Not many women would come over here after that all happened." Phoebe hesitated and looked from her house, then back to him. He picked up on her hesitation. "Come on, I've already seen you halfway naked...and I don't bite. What damage could a cup of coffee do?" He smiled a bit. She returned the smile, but it wasn't her normal smile. She was still a little nervous about him. She folded her arms as a summer breeze swept through and she stepped into the house. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
His house was designed somewhat like the manor, but someone had given it a more modern touch. The colors were more up-beat and things were decorated like a modern house, but the design was still old. It reminded her of the manor, except everything was opposite. The Halliwells' kitchen was to the right, whereas Logan's was to the left. There were beautiful carvings in the doorway to the kitchen. She stopped and looked at them for a minute. It was a vine that encompassed the doorway, flowers branching off every few inches. His kitchen was simple, as he probably wasn't done decorating, but it was inviting and reminded her of home. She looked over to Logan and smiled, just noticing how attractive he was. His hair was a medium brown color and he had spiked it like the surfers on the coast do. She decided she liked it and that it gave him somewhat of a boyish look. His eyes were green, but not just any green. They shined like diamonds and reminded her of a necklace Grams used to have. It was a gold chain with an emerald heart. She came to the conclusion that his eyes were emerald green. Logan set out two coffee mugs on the table and walked back over to the counter. He took the coffee pot from its cradle and filled both of their cups. He then put it back and brought over sugar and cream for them. Phoebe smelled the steam as she always loved to do with coffee. It filled her nostrils and she recognized her favorite blend of coffee that she always got at Starbucks. She arose from the steam and looked across the table at Logan, who was again watching her. She lifted up the cup, gesturing with it. "Kenyan?" she asked, taking a sip. "Yeah, it's all I buy," he said and Phoebe smiled at him. "I love it," she said, taking the cup from her mouth and resting it in her hand. "So, what do you to besides spy on your neighbors'?" She tried to find a more interesting topic. "I'm an architect," he said, smiling at the way she asked. "That's actually why I'm here. I lived on the beach, but got a job offer at an office around here, so I took it." "Impressive," Phoebe said, nodding and taking another sip of coffee. That explained the surfer hair-do. "So, what do you do besides taunt you neighbors from your bedroom?" He said, raising a brow. "I write an advice column for a newspaper," she smiled. "Not as impressive, I know, but it's fun." "Wait, wait, wait...you're 'Dear Phoebe'?" he asked in astonishment. "That would be me," she smiled. "Are you a fan?" she raised her eyes to meet his. "Totally...this is kind of embarassing. I'm the guy who wrote to you about my friend who is 28 and still lives at home with his parents...ring any bells?" he asked. "That was you?!" Phoebe's eyes widened and she laughed. "I thought it was some loser too afraid to admit it. Oh my God, how weird is that?" She asked, sitting back and relaxing in her chair. "Pretty weird," he laughed, thinking about it. Once they had calmed down from laughing, Phoebe spoke, looking at the clock, then to Logan. "You know...most people don't keep Kenyan coffee brewed at 11 o' clock at night. I have to wonder about you," she smiled and sipped more of her coffee. "I guess I'm not most people," he shrugged and smiled a bit. "Yeah, I'm not either," she said. "Believe me, you have no idea." She blinked once and then sipped more coffee. It had cooled down now and she could drink more. "Really? You don't seem too weird," he smiled and she returned the smile. Phoebe suddenly thought about what she was doing. She had just decided not to be with Cole. She looked at the clock, seeing it was now 11:10. Her sisters were probably home, at least Piper. Not Paige. She would probably roll in around 1am. She leaned forward, coming out of her relaxed state. "It's getting late," Phoebe said, and took her last sip of coffee. "My sisters will be home soon, wondering where I am. So, I'd better get going." She stood up and pushed in her chair. Logan did the same and walked her to the door. She turned to him when she was outside. "Thanks for the cup of coffee." She smiled and turned to go. "No problem," he said, then called after her. "See you around, then?" Phoebe stopped, turned and looked from his house to her's. "I guess so," she said, then smiled and nodded. She walked over to her driveway and noticed Piper's car was there. She quickened her pace and stepped inside. 


End file.
